Milișăuți
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Milisauti Suceava.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Ruins of church of Procopius of Scythopolis, blown up by the Austro-Hungarian army during WWI. | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = ROU SV Milisauti CoA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Milisauti jud Suceava.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Milişăuți in Suceava County | pushpin_map = Romania | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Milişăuți in Romania | pushpin_map1 = | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = | latd = 47 |latm = 47 |lats = 11 |latNS = N | longd = 26 |longm = 00 |longs = 16 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_footnotes = | coordinates_region = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = County | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = Subordinated villages | parts_style = List | parts = Villages | p1 = Gara | p2 = Lunca | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = USL | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Mircea Laurusi | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 35.00 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 331 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 5057 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = 144.49 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = http://www.primariamilisauti.ro/ | footnotes = }} Milișăuți ( ) is a town in Suceava County, northeastern Romania. It is situated in the historical region of Bukovina. Milișăuți is the fifteenth largest urban settlement in the county, with a population of 4,958 inhabitants, according to the 2011 census. It was declared a town in 2004, along with seven other localities in Suceava County. The town incorporates the former village of Bădeuți (which became a neighborhood in 2004). It also administers the villages of Gara and Lunca (with the status of associated villages). Iaslovăț village was also part of Milișăuți until 2002, when it was split off to form a separate commune. The locality was called Emil Bodnăraș from 1976 to 1996. Milișăuți is located on the banks of Suceava River and it is relatively close to the city of Rădăuți (8 km away). Despite being a town, the main occupation of the local people is agriculture. Milișăuți is known for its production of cabbage and cucumber. Notes External links * Milișăuți Town Hall official site * A blog about Milișăuți * Milișăuți, orașul varză – Newspaper article about Milișăuți * Suceava County site – Milișăuți web page Category:Milișăuți Category:Towns in Romania Category:Settlements in Suceava County Category:Localities in Southern Bukovina Category:Valid name- locality of Romania